1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to locking apparatus and more particularly to an improved padlock device which is constructed in such a manner as to make it unusually difficult to physically violate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, most padlocks of both the keyed and combination variety have utilized a U-shaped shackle as the means of joining chains, cables, hasp-type locks and the like. Although such locks are quite suitable for many light security applications, the fact that the locking shackle is exposed makes it vulnerable to intentional destruction since it can usually be quickly sawed through or snipped in two using heavy duty cutters.